Leave out all the rest
by Ehsis
Summary: Debra & Ryan. Parce qu'elle avait forcément des sentiments pour lui...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

« _Non ne le jugez pas, vous qui ne connaissez pas. Les vertiges et le labeur _» Indila

* * *

><p>Elle n'avait que 14 ans. Mais c'est cet âge là qui a façonné son avenir. Qui a construit son présent. Qui a brisé son être et qui a fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Chaque nuit des cauchemars la hantent. Parfois des affaires dans lesquelles elle s'investit, parfois ce passé lugubre et douloureux.<p>

Mais là où beaucoup auraient sombré, elle s'est relevée.

Mais depuis quelques jours, les cauchemars devenaient plus... récurrents et elle avait peine à trouver du réconfort dans quoique ce soit.

Debra Parker était à présent un agent du FBI, spécialiste des cultes religieux et sectes en tout genre. C'était une femme forte et douce à la fois. Mais seule. Elle n'avait pas de vie sociale et ne vivait que pour son travail.

« _Ça me tuera un jour..._ » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait le nez plongé dans des documents et des photos de la dernière œuvre de Joe Carroll.

« _Un beau massacre _»

Un mal de tête se fit sentir. Elle passa deux doigts sur son front et se massa délicatement la tempe droite, puis regarda sa montre.

3h10.

Elle était exténuée mais continuait à retourner ses fiches dans tous les sens. Impossible de se concentrer. Épuisement.

«_ Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher _».

Debra avança une main vers sa lampe de bureau, qu'elle éteignit en un « clic » délicat.

Errant vers sa chambre, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa tête.

«_ Mon dieu... _»

La jeune femme se jeta non lamentablement sur son lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Une image, premièrement floue, apparue. Elle se concentra. Ryan Hardy.

«_ Ryan _» Soupira-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Debra s'investissait à 200% dans son travail. Pour oublier son passé mais aussi son quotidien. Mais jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas trouvé la « raison ». Quelque chose qui la forçait à continuer, à tenir, malgré les horreurs qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Jusqu'à présent.

« _Non, je ne peux pas flancher, pas maintenant _» se répétait-elle. « I_l a vécu, il vit bien pire que ce que j'ai pu endurer et il ne lâche pas, malgré l'alcool et la dépression. Il est toujours debout. Donc je n'ai pas le droit, je dois tenir... » _Elle pensait maintenant à voix haute. « _Pour lui..._ » Elle commençait à lentement s'endormir. « _Pour Ryan _».

Ses yeux se fermèrent, une dernière fois. Et l'on pouvait y voir deux larmes s'en échapper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

« _Lui il est tout mon monde et bien plus que ça  
>Seule je crie son nom quand vient le désarroi<br>Et puis tout s'effondre quand il n'est plus là  
>J'aimerais tellement lui dire mais je n'ose pas... »<em>

* * *

><p>Déboussolée, Debra regardait tout autour d'elle.<p>

« _Où-suis-je_ »

Elle avançait à taton dans ce couloir qui lui paraissait immense. Ses yeux se baissèrent, elle avait froid. Ce qui pouvait se comprendre. La jeune femme était seulement vêtue d'une robe blanche.

« _Non... Non pas ça_. »

Toujours ce même cauchemar. Dans son lit, elle se débattait. Des perles de sueurs pouvaient se voir sur son visage. Debra n'arrivait pas à se réveiller et continua alors à avancer. Sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle allait revivre. Elle voulait en finir, au plus vite. Pour pouvoir se réveiller.

Une porte s'ouvrit devant elle.

« _Entre_ » annonça une voix masculine. Elle s'exécuta.

Il commençait à la toucher, elle cria, s'enfuyant rejoindre sa mère. Mais en vain. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans cette chambre, mais cette fois-ci, c'était sa mère qui l'avait forcé à y entrer.

Elle n'était qu'un bout de viande. Une offrande pour un culte religieux dont elle ignorait tout.

Elle n'avait que 14 ans.

Un cri sourd se lut sur le visage de l'agent. D'un bond elle se releva. Sa respiration était rapide et saccadée et ses habits noyés dans la sueur.

« _C'est fini... C'est fini _» se rassura-t-elle.

_Mais jusqu'à quand..._ répondit une voix dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>5h20.<p>

Elle ne voulait plus se rendormir. Plus jamais. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et retira ses vêtements, qu'elle plaça directement dans la machine à laver.

L'eau coulait lentement sur son corps. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensa à Ryan.

«_ Je ne peux imaginer les cauchemars qu'il doit faire _».

Inconsciemment, la situation de Ryan la poussait à se surpasser et elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Un besoin quasi-vital. Elle s'abandonna alors à ses pensées, bien qu'elle s'interdisait d'aller trop loin.

Une fois sa douche terminée, Debra arrêta l'eau et sortit de la douche, une serviette la couvrant.

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle pu voir ses affaires, précédemment préparées, sur une chaise.

Habillée, coiffée, maquillée. Son Glock 19 à la ceinture et son badge autour du cou, elle se mit en route pour le Bureau.

Arrivée à destination, elle salua ses collègues et passa quelques couloirs afin de se rendre dans son bureau. Posant ses affaires, elle s'assit et se mit à réfléchir.

« _Hé ! Bonjour Debra_ » Mike venait de la tirer de ses songes.

« _Bonjour Mike _» Répondit-elle distraite.

« _Vous allez bien ? »_

_« Toujours. _»

Il se retourna, quand elle l'interrompit.

« _Euh, Mike ? Où est Ryan ? »_

_« Il n'est pas là... Il n'est pas venu ce matin. J'ai essayé d'appeler, mais rien._ » Il avait l'air désolé.

« _Tu t'inquiètes ? »_

_« Oui et non... C'est Ryan quoi. Il vient de perdre Claire et elle est toujours aux mains de Joe... »_

_« Je sais »_

_« Il abandonne, Debra..._ »

Elle ne pensait pas que ces mots lui feraient tant d'effet. Tant de mal.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?_

«_ Il ne peut pas abandonner, je fais quoi, moi ? S'il abandonne ?_ »

Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Elle avait oublié la présence de Mike, toujours statique en face d'elle, perplexe.

« _Vous m'avez moi, je ne lâcherais pas ! _» Il se voulait rassurant. Mais c'est Ryan qu'elle voulait.

« _Merci Mike. »_

_« Ça va aller, vous verrez »_

_« Je l'espère _»

D'un signe de la tête, elle lui fit signe de s'en aller.

Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa supérieur. Il n'était pas naïf mais n'avait pas envie de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. L'important pour lui, c'était Joe. Ce dernier était devenu une obsession pour toute l'équipe et pour tout le FBI. Mike se devait de rester fort, il se devait de remplacer Ryan. Cela le rendait fier et flattait son ego. Il pensait, qu'un jour, il serait comme lui. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il accéléra le pas, la démarche assurée.

Debra était toujours assise devant son bureau. Elle se tourna et fit face à l'immense tableau en liège accroché devant elle. Sur celui-ci l'on pouvait y voir de nombreuses photographies de jeunes filles massacrées, de scènes de crime ou encore de Joe Carroll lui même. Elle réfléchissait sans cesse. Reliant les villes, les maisons, dans les différents comtés, dans les différents états. Joe était proche. Tout proche. Il le leur faisait sentir et il prenait un malin plaisir à les voir galérer.

« _Ryan, si seulement vous étiez là..._ »

Les heures passaient, les cafés s'enchaînaient. Mike, Debra et une des meilleures analystes du FBI s'affairaient sans relâche à quadriller plusieurs périmètres. Plusieurs zones susceptibles d'accueillir Joe et Claire. Ils avaient été si près du but... Ils avaient trouvé son local d'armes, sa demeure... Mais là encore le criminel avait eu 5 pas d'avance sur eux. Et il continuait à narguer Ryan.

« _Quel salaud _! » S'exclama Debra devant la stupéfaction de plusieurs agents.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits elle partit en s'excusant.

«_ Ma vieille, il va falloir te ressaisir, sort Ryan de ta tête, tu n'as pas besoin de lui... »_

_« Si... tu as besoin de lui »_

_« Ça y est... Me voilà folle... _»

Les toilettes réservés aux agents étaient spacieux et d'un blanc quasi éclatant. De grands miroirs surplombaient les lavabos tout aussi blanc. Elle inspira et put sentir un parfum lui rappelant une légère brise marine. Debra fit couler l'eau et s'humidifia le visage.

« _Reprends toi » « Joe avait Claire, il ne pouvait pas la tuer tant que Ryan ne le trouverait pas. Il veut l'anéantir. Il veut qu'il assiste à la mort de Claire. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle. » « Il n'y a qu'elle... _» _Il n'y a qu'elle... Il n'y a … qu'elle._

Elle releva lentement les yeux. Dans le miroir légèrement éclaboussé on pouvait y apercevoir un visage humide, légèrement décoiffé et triste.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre III**

_« Les monstres sont réels, les fantômes le sont aussi. Ils vivent à l'intérieur de nous, et parfois... Ils gagnent » S. King_

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps.<p>

Ryan errait dans son appartement. « Errer » était le terme adéquat. C'était une épave. Un homme brisé que rien ne pourrait récupérer. Tout sa vie n'a été que déception et désespoir. Les seuls moments de bonheur ont été sa réussite professionnelle, maintenant gâchée par Joe Carroll. C'est un comble en y pensant. Ce même homme qui a détruit sa vie, en avait fait une douce célébrité. Il l'avait choisi. Ce livre. Il y avait aussi Claire, bien que ce bonheur n'était qu'illusoire, il ne put s'empêcher de la perdre, encore et encore, s'enfonçant dans la complexité de leur relation. Encore une fois, Joe Carroll lui a prit son bonheur. A juste titre ? Il lui a prit sa femme. Son ex-femme. Mais il était amoureux. Fou amoureux d'elle. Seules les bouteilles entassées dans sa poubelle pouvait refléter le désespoir de cet homme au bord de la chute. Il sombrait en elles. Il s'en fichait. « _Définir des possibles pour défier l'impossible, et m'exploser le cœur, j'en ai plus rien à foutre _». Cette citation définissait plutôt bien sa personne.

« _J'aurais du appeler le Bureau _»

Mais il ne l'a pas fait. « _A quoi bon... _»

Ses journées passent et se ressemblent. Le soir il descendait dans un bar, s'asseyait au comptoir et enchaînait les verres de Vodka.

Ce soir là n'était pas l'exception de la semaine. Même bar, même place, même alcool. Après quelques verres, une femme vint s'asseoir prés de lui et entama une discussion. Ryan ne se distrayait pas qu'avec l'alcool. Mais ce soir, il n'était vraiment pas bien.

« _Bonsoir. Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »_

_« Je vous vois là, seul, un si bel homme, ce n'est pas normal. De plus, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... »_

_« Mh, et alors ? »_

_« Et alors, je me suis dis que vous auriez peut être besoin de compagnie _»

La jeune femme glissa une main sur sa cuisse. Le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Un dernier verre, chez moi ? »_

_« Si vraiment vous m'aviez vu tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'ai eu mon cota d'alcool pour la soirée »_

_« Oui, et malgré ce que vous avez bu, vous avez plutôt l'air bien, je pensais qu'un verre de plus ne vous aurez pas dérangé..._ »

Il se laissa tenter.

«_J'habite en face _» répondit-il.

10 minutes plus tard la jeune femme était dans l'appartement de Ryan et sourit face au désordre.

« _Célibataire ?_ » demanda-t-elle amusée. Aucune réponse.

Ryan servit deux shots d'un fond de bouteille.

Ils burent d'une traite leur boisson.

« _Whoua, c'est fort _»

Ryan sourit. Le mélange avec la Vodka l'enivrait littéralement. Il s'assit sur son canapé. La jeune femme s'approcha.

« _Alors... qu'est ce qu'un si bel homme fait tout seul dans un bar ? »_

_« Je bois... »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Pourquoi tout le monde veut que je parle. Parler ne m'a jamais aidé. Moi j'agis généralement, je ne parle pas..._ »

« _Bien _»

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui passant une main dans son cou, venant déposer ses doigts dans sa nuque et l'embrassa sans hésiter. Ryan se laissa faire. L'effet de l'alcool durait toujours et il avait du mal à se contrôler. Voyant qu'il ne la repoussait pas, elle s'approcha un peu plus et vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui, toujours assis sur le canapé. Il déposa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. Elle se colla à lui, le chauffant légèrement. Ce qu'il n'appréciait guère. Il l'attrapa, l'allongea, se mit au dessus d'elle et plaqua ses mains sur les coussins sous les gémissements de sa conquête.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de Ryan, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Il commença à soulever son haut sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Sa tête commençait sérieusement à tourner. Il lui caressa le ventre en remontant sur sa poitrine, quand une image lui revint en tête. Durant un court instant, il revit une des nuits qu'il avait passait avec Claire. Il s'arrêta net, transpirant, totalement déboussolé.

« _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _» Demanda la jeune femme en lui déboutonnant complètement sa chemise.

«_ Sors... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Vas-t-en... »_

_« Tu déconnes j'espère ? »_

_« Non _» Il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Elle se releva et quitta l'appartement, effrayée.

Ryan se leva d'un coup mais l'effet alcoolisé des boissons qu'il avait bu eut raison de lui et s'effondra sur le sol, à genou. Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il rassembla ses forces et se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain en titubant. Il poussa la porte et tomba. Il se dégouttait. L'homme dévasté qu'il était devenu le répugnait. Il se haïssait de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, contrôler son corps, ses sentiments. Il tapa violemment dans le mur à côté de lui et s'effondra en larmes. Durant de longues minutes il vomissait sans s'arrêter. Une fois finit, il se mouilla les cheveux et le visage. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit d'épuisement.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Claire entre les mains expertes de Joe. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Pour Mike, et pour Debra. Pour ces personnes qui compte sur lui. Pour ces personnes dont il a ruiné l'existence de par sa simple présence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

« _Un enfant, ce monstre que les adultes fabriquent avec leurs regrets _» Sartre.

* * *

><p>Debra rentra chez elle, épuisée. Elle se sentait tellement inutile, tellement... incompétente. De plus, elle se sentait perdre le contrôle et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Ses pensées allaient trop loin, ses paroles également.<p>

Debra n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. De montrer les choses qui pouvaient l'affecter. Elle cachait tout ça et paraissait juste, bien. Et professionnelle. Elle ne vacillait pas. Mais l'absence de Ryan dans son entourage semblait briser cette façade tellement parfaite. S'il craquait, complètement... Elle ne saurait pas quoi faire. Comment gérer. Il était ingérable quand il s'y mettait. Impulsif et brutal. Mais elle aimait cette facette de lui. Elle se sentait proche de cet homme brisé qui lui faisait oublier qu'elle était dans le même état. Elle avait juste envie de... prendre soin de lui. Debra ne pouvait plus nier cette évidence, même si elle se refusait à admettre la vérité.

« _Putain je n'arrive à rien ! On avance pas, et même ces foutues notes, ces foutues photos ne servent à rien _» D'un geste, elle éjecta tout ce qu'il y avait sur sa table. « _MERDE ! _»

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un whisky qu'elle but en une seule gorgée. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'alcool mais elle aimait l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle. Ce sentiment de décontraction complète après quelques verres. Elle s'assit. S'en suivit une intense réflexion. Son regard perdu dans le vague, ses pensées divaguaient dans le néant de son esprit. Elle était dans un état qui se rapprochait de la transe. Cet état dans lequel on est quand on perd toute notion du temps, de l'espace et des sons. Cette transe visible dans notre regard. Regard ne se concentrant sur rien de précis. Cette sensation après réflexion que l'on a. Cette absence de réponse quand on nous demande «_ Tu regardes quoi ? » « Rien »_ Les yeux ouverts, braqués, mais ne voyant rien. L'on aurait même l'impression de ne pas cligner des yeux. Elle ne pensait plus. La pièce s'assombrissait autour d'elle, ayant pour seul éclairage la lueur lunaire. Un tableau tragique.

Quand Debra sortit de son état catatonique, il était tard. Sa tête tombait lourdement et elle décida d'aller se coucher mais ce n'est qu'une fois allongée qu'elle préféra rester éveillée.

« _Non, je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus faire ce cauchemar. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire endurer ça toutes les nuits alors que je l'ai enduré toute mon enfance ? » « Pourquoi... _» Ses larmes coulaient. Lentement. Elle sentait cette perle humide et froide qui glissait vers son oreille.

15 secondes.

Une larme met plus ou moins 15 secondes pour atteindre le lobe de l'oreille.

L'agent du FBI était allongée, sur le dos, les yeux ouverts, fixant son plafond comme s'il allait lui répondre. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, le sommeil la prit.

Des viols. Des prières. Des sermons. Sa nuit fut hantée.

* * *

><p>Encore une matinée difficile. Ryan toujours absent. Toutes les équipes du FBI à l'affût, traquant sans relâche Joe Carroll. Les heures s'enchaînaient, toutes aussi banales les unes que les autres. Debra et Mike était resté enfermés dans les locaux pendant 16h et n'en pouvait plus, ils avaient besoin de prendre l'air. De respirer autre chose que cette odeur de défaite cuisante. De voir au delà des filles éventrées et des bains de sang.<p>

« _On en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui Debra, si vous me le permettez, je rentre »_

_« Va y Mike, pas de problème, tu as fait du bon boulot ! » _

_« Vous restez ? »_

_« J'ai encore deux ou trois choses à régler »_

_« Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Vous êtes épuisée ! Nous le sommes tous _» Mike s'inquiétait de l'investissement de Debra. Et il commençait à en vouloir à Ryan.

« _Je n'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps, arrête de t'inquièter Mike _» Elle le trouvait touchant dans ses attentions.

« _Bien »_

Il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la porte du bureau de Debra. Il ne put retenir une réflexion.

«_ Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas, je veux dire, à ce point. Il prend bien des jours de congés sans consentements ni avertissements. Nous pouvons donc nous permette de lâcher un peu de leste _» Il avait lancé ça sans la regarder, comme s'il fuyait sa réponse. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« _Nous pouvons rien nous permettre du tout. Si Ryan veut en faire qu'à sa tête c'est son droit, c'est aussi sur sa conscience que cela va reposer. Je refuse d'en faire de même, ma conscience ne le supporterais pas. Et je sais que la tienne non plus. Maintenant, libre à toi de penser comme il te plaît de l'attitude de Ryan_ »

Mike se retourna. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« _Je n'ai rien à ajouter Mike »_

_« Bonne soirée Parker_ »

La jeune femme s'affala presque sur sa chaise. Un long soupir se fit entendre. Elle était exténuée et ses agents également. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement et le principal concerné était toujours aux abonnés absents. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Mais elle verrait ça demain, pour l'heure, elle avait juste besoin de se détendre. Elle prit son sac et se décida à partir. Quand sa main plongea à l'intérieur dans le but d'y trouver une clé, un autre objet métallique attira son attention.

« **Serenity Hill **»

Le temps se stoppa net. Pourquoi avait-elle encore se pendentif depuis l'âge de 14 ans ? Ses cauchemars ne sont donc pas suffisant ? Elle ne pouvait pas oublier, ou ne voulait pas ?

Le temps n'était plus aux questionnements. Les yeux rougis par les larmes elle reposa ce collier et sortit des locaux du FBI mais s'arrêta sur les marches qui accueillaient les portes vitrées par lesquelles les civils peuvent entrer. Une brise légère lui effleura le visage et la décoiffa légèrement. Un souffle d'air que l'on peut sentir certains soirs d'été. Elle décida de marcher un peu. Mais la nuit est propice aux réflexions, et à la dépression. Une lumière blanche agressa soudainement ses pupilles. Sa main servit d'intermédiaire entre l'agresseur et l'agressé.

L'enseigne lumineuse du bar devant lequel elle venait de passait l'avait ébloui. C'était aussi dut à la fatigue intense et au fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour de toute la journée. C'est quand elle regarda par la grande baie vitrée qui longeait une partie du bar qu'elle pu reconnaître Ryan, assit au comptoir. La jeune femme leva la tête puis la tourna vers la gauche.

« _Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt... _» Elle reconnu l'immeuble où Ryan demeurait. Sa main effleura la porte du bar. Elle décida d'entrer.

Debra Parker a tendance à réfléchir avant d'agir, beaucoup trop par moment et cela lui a déjà joué des tours. Elle en a gardé souvenir. C'est pourquoi, sans réflexions aucunes, elle vint s'associer prés de son collègue.

« _Bonsoir, Ryan »_

_« Debra ? _»

Un sourire pour seule réponse.

« _Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Sérieusement je ne vous pensais pas ce genre de personnes »_

_« Vous ne me connaissez pas, ou très mal. Je peux être très imprévisible. »_

_« Je vois ça. »_

_« Je dérange, peut être ?_ » Elle se devait d'être polie. Il attendait peut être quelqu'un.

« _Pas le moins du monde. Un verre ? _»

Elle acquiesça. Et le bu d'une traite, sous le regard à la fois admiratif et perplexe de Ryan.

«_Quelque chose ne va pas Parker ? »_

_« Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Je bois simplement un verre avec un collègue. Que je n'ai plus vu depuis longtemps d'ailleurs _» Elle tenta l'humour. Elle réussi. Ryan sourit. Elle craque.

«_ Je suis désolé. Et pour Mike aussi. Pour tout le monde en fait »_

_« Faut pas. Vous savez, on comprend Ryan. On s'inquiète, voilà tout »_

_« Faut pas. Regardez, je suis toujours là »_

_« Et dans quel état ? L'homme que j'ai devant moi n'ai pas le même que j'ai côtoyé des heures durant au travail »_

_«Je ne suis pas en service. C'est le vrai moi que vous avez devant vous. Décevant hein ? »_

_« J'aurais dit : humain. Mais ce n'est que mon avis »_

Les verres s'enchaînaient à vitesse constante. Debra et Ryan commençaient à sentir les premiers effets de l'alcool. Ce qui les poussa à continuer.

« _Un dernier et je rentre »_

_« Vous êtes venue là pour quoi, Debra ? Vous n'êtes pas assise à côté de moi par hasard, ni par simple coïncidence »_

_« Dis-donc, l'alcool vous rend perspicace Ryan _»

Il ne rigolait plus.

Elle but son dernier verre non sans une grimace et déclara.

« _Écoutez, je ne vais pas vous faire un sermon. Les relations c'est pas mon truc. Je vous ai vu là. Je comptais venir vous voir, pour vous parler. J'en ai profité. »_

_« Me parler de Joe ? Du travail ? De Claire... ? _»

Il était blessé, elle s'en voulait.

« _Je suis désolée »_

_« Non. Je comprends votre position mais sérieusement Debra. Joe à toujours 10 heures d'avances sur nous. Il a réussi à me prendre Claire _»

Elle le coupa « _C'est elle qui est partie le voir..._ » non sans une once de jalousie.

Le visage de Ryan exprima un « _Certes..._ » mais il ne dit mot. « _Tout ce qu'on fait au bureau, ça sert à quoi Debra ? On doit attendre le prochain massacre pour avoir des preuves. Ou alors qu'il décide de se pavaner au téléphone, pour avoir une minimum de pistes _»

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'avait pas tort et elle été désespérée. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui. Les effets de l'alcool l'aida.

_« On... J'ai besoin de vous Ryan_ »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle. Une expression indescriptible se lut dans son regard. Ses yeux bleues scintillaient à la lumière des néons. Il était magnifique. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il réponde. Elle avait peur de sa réponse en fait. Alors elle ne lui en donna pas le temps, et continua.

« _Je ne peux , et personne ne le peut, imaginer ce que vous avez vécu, ce que vous vivez. Mais je sais ce que c'est que de vivre avec une existence partiellement détruite par un passé non glorieux. Mais on est tous là Ryan. Je suis là pour vous, je le serez toujours. Il m'est dans l'impossibilité de vous laissez dans cet état. On bosse tous à 200% pour atténuer cet enfer que vous fait vivre Joe. »_

_« Ça a un rapport avec ce truc que vous tripotez depuis toute à l'heure ? »_

_« Pardon ?_ » Elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça.

« V_otre passé non glorieux_ »

Mon dieu, il avait relevé ça. Elle recommanda un verre. Il la suivait des yeux. Et en reprit un.

Elle avala en une gorgée le liquide alcoolisé et déclara.

« _J'ai pour ainsi dire, grandi, dans l'Iowa. Church Rock. Dans une... sororité nommée Serenity Hill. Sauf que s'en avait que le nom. C'était en 1989, j'avais 14 ans. Peu à peu je découvrais l'immense pouvoir des cultes religieux. Mes parents étaient membres et plus que fidèles. Au point de croire que l'innocence de leur fille devait être un cadeau pour leur loyauté._ » Elle n'osait plus le regarder dans les yeux. Mais lui continuait de la fixer, sa tête tournait mais il buvait ses paroles.

_« Un soir, je me retrouva dans la pièce de Dale. Le gourou de ce culte. Il commençait à me parler gentiment puis à me toucher... Je criais, me débattais puis ai réussi à m'enfuir »_

_« Debra... Je suis désolé »_

_« Quand je me suis enfuie, ma mère ma rattrapé. J'étais tellement heureuse de la trouver. J'avais besoin d'elle, besoin qu'elle me protège. Les bras d'une mère sont censés être la chose la plus sûre au monde. Elle me ramena dans cette chambre. Me disant qu'il fallait que je le fasse. » « En 2004, je me suis enfuie et ai commencé à étudier le pouvoir des cultes religieux, des sectes. La manipulation par la psychologie de ses dirigeants. » « Mon enfance... J'avais 14 ans et... Il m'a... Tellement de fois... _»

Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle préféra se dérober sous le regard déboussolé de Ryan.

Celui-ci finit par se lever et sortit, espérant la trouver. L'air frais lui faisait ressentir au centuple le poids des boissons qu'il avait bu. Sa tête tournait, il ne marchait plus très droit.

Debra était là, adossée au mur d'une ruelle qui longeait le bâtiment. Ryan s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait rappeler ça alors que lui même refuser de parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Il prenait sur lui. Pensait que c'était de sa faute. La colère l'envahit.

«_ Debra »_

_« Ryan, vous êtes toujours là _» Elle ne le regardait pas, évitait son regard.

« _Je suis tellement désolé »_

_« C'est marrant ça –_ mais elle ne rigolait pas – _pourquoi ?_ »

« _Pour moi. D'être moi. »_

_« Ryan non. _» Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il prenait tout sur lui. Elle ne lui enlèverait jamais ça.

«_ Si Debra, si. Je vous ai poussé à vous rappeler tout ça alors que je sais très bien ce que cela peut coûter. Je vous ai tous abandonné au bureau. Vous bossez comme des dingues pendant que moi je me défonce à longueurs de journées. Je n'ai même pas prévenu. Je n'ai même pas remercié»_

_« Vous n'avez pas à..._ » Elle s'arrêta puisqu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui. L'air de la rue lui faisait sentir son parfum. Une odeur enivrante. Elle ne voyait plus que de la tristesse et de la haine dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle.

Soudain, un bruit sourd. Debra tourna légèrement la tête. Ryan, sous l'emprise de la colère avait enfoncé son poing directement dans le mur en face de lui. A quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme. Il était un peu trop proche d'elle, au vu des centilitres d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, de l'odeur de son parfum, de la présente situation, et de ses sentiments. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas le laissait comme ça. Le regarder se détruire.

Ryan avait toujours sa main contre le mur. Du sang commençait à couler le long de sa paume mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait la tête baissée et son autre bras pendait le long de son corps, terminant par un poing serré.

« _Ryan..._ » Il ne réagissait pas.

Elle place délicatement sa main sur la sienne. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler. Son poing se serrer de plus en plus, elle essayait de lui faire desserrer. Sans succès. Elle vint placer tout aussi délicatement, son autre main sur sa joue. « _Hey... _» Il leva enfin les yeux. Ses larmes coulaient. Elle pouvait sentir le liquide sur ses doigts.

Elle l'embrassa. Sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences. Il n'y avait plus rien. Plus qu'eux. Ryan sembla surpris. Son bras, tendu face au mur se relâcha légèrement. Sa main était maintenant plaquée contre les pierres froides. Du sang coulait le long de son poignet. La blessure n'était pas légère. Il approfondit le baiser. Elle ne voulait plus s'arrêter de l'embrasser, elle se sentait... tellement bien. Elle se sentait... utile. Elle avait réussi à briser la colère de cet homme, à le soulager ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Elle prit la liberté de passer une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de Ryan. Elle aimait tellement ses cheveux. Passer ses doigts dedans était un plaisir. Elle le rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur.

Soudain, elle sentit son bras trembler. Elle se rappela. Il devait avoir mal. Elle rompit leur étreinte non sans difficulté et déclara très sérieusement.

« _Vous saignez. Beaucoup_ » Il leva simplement les yeux. Elle avait peur. Peur de sa réaction sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Peur d'aborder le sujet.

« _Je ne sens rien _» Elle fut soulagé de sa réponse. Non pas parce qu'il ne ressentait pas la douleur mais parce qu'il ne préférait pas évoqué leur baiser.

_« Il faut vous mettre quelque chose »_

_« Ça va aller »_

_« Non, sérieusement, rentrez chez vous et désinfectez ça _» Elle s'en voulait de le renvoyer chez lui. A un point qu'elle n'avait pas imaginer.

« _Vous savez que je ne vais pas le faire ? _»

Elle l'observa. Il sourit.

« _Venez avec moi_ » Elle traversa la rue. Se dirigeant vers l'immeuble d'en face.

« _C'est chez moi ici... »_

_« Oui, je sais. Le seul moyen pour moi d'être sûre que vous soignez cette blessure, est de vous voir le faire. Après vous serez débarrassé de moi, pas avant » _

_« Et si je n'ai pas envie de me débarrasser de vous ? _»

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucuns mots ne sortit et il la fixait. Avec ce regard intense.

« _Vous êtes bourré Ryan »_

_« Vous aussi ! _»

Elle soupira.

«_ Je le suis un peu moins que vous apparemment _»

Elle ne voulait pas évoquer ses pensées mais elle espérait lui faire comprendre le sous entendu. Elle le savait, s'ils s'étaient embrassés c'est parce qu'ils avaient bu un peu trop. Le moment, la tristesse, l'impulsivité. Ce n'était rien d'autre. Cela lui faisait mal, mais elle renchérit.

« _Alors arrêtez vos bêtises, et ouvrez moi cette porte_ » Elle se rendait compte de tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas être avec lui juste parce qu'ils avaient bu tous les deux et, dans un moment de faiblesse, s'étaient embrassés.

L'agent Parker se trouva finalement dans la cuisine de son collègue. Elle parcouru l'appartement des yeux et son regard du en dire long puisque Ryan déclara :

« _Pourquoi toutes les femmes réagissent de la même façon en entrant ici ? »_

_« Toutes les femmes ?_ »

Il sourit. Elle préférait ne pas relever.

« _Asseyez vous, je vais chercher de quoi désinfecter ça _»

Il tourna la tête comme pour chercher un endroit où s'asseoir. Il finit par s'appuyer contre une table de chevet. Debra revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des compresses, ce qui ressemblait à une bande et une bouteille d'alcool désinfectant. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« _Ça risque de piquer _» Il ne bronchait pas. Elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et fit couler de l'alcool sur les plaies. Il tressaillit. Elle le trouvait mignon. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait sa blessure, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire part de ses pensées. « _Ryan je... _» Elle le regarda. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Il embrassait tellement bien. Elle baissa finalement la tête.

Debra lui appliquait maintenant une bande fine autour de la main.

« _J'en ai marre Debra. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je veux juste... Oublier. Je ne demande rien de plus, l'espace d'une heure, d'une nuit, peu importe »_

_« J'aimerais pouvoir y parvenir également Ryan. Tout le monde aimerait. J'aimerais pouvoir vous aider mais je... _»

Il ne la laissa pas terminer. Ryan prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Elle suivait le rythme et l'odeur enivrante de son amant lui faisait perdre peu à peu le contrôle. Ce qui n'était qu'un baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus... violent. Toutes leurs colères, leurs tristesses, se ressentaient dans l'action. Elle passa ses mains sous le T-Shirt de Ryan, serrant ses doigts dans son dos. Elle le voulait près d'elle. Toujours plus prés. Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser pour passer sa tête dans le cou de Debra, la couvrant de baiser sensuels. Il voulait tout oublier. Elle gémissait doucement. Ryan adorait ça, ça l'excitait. Elle délaissa son dos pour mettre une main dans ses cheveux. Serrant entre ses doigts ses mèches fines. Elle ne se sentait jamais assez proche de lui. Elle le voulait. Les mains tremblantes de désir, Ryan ouvrit le plus vite possible le chemisier de sa collègue. Elle lui enleva son T-Shirt et desserra sa ceinture. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire demi-tour. Elle ne pouvait plus lui résister. Toutes ses limites qu'elle s'était imposées éclataient en fumée. Elle se retrouva en sous vêtement, plaquée sur le lit de son amant, au dessus d'elle. Toujours une main dans ses beaux cheveux châtains elle suivait le mouvement de ses baiser sur son ventre. « _Ryan..._ » soupira-t-elle. Il remontait vers sa poitrine, ses mains se baladant partout sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Leurs ébats prirent une tournure bestiale.

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Elle savait qu'il se laissait simplement aller , qu'il faisait ça, pour tout oublier rien qu'une nuit. Mais elle l'aimait. Et pour cette nuit. Il lui appartenait.


	5. Chapter Final

**Chapitre final**

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla doucement. Prit conscience du lieu et de la situation. Elle était complètement perdue et déboussolée.<p>

« _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait..._ »

Elle tourna la tête, Ryan dormait toujours à ses côtés. Elle le trouvait tellement beau quand il était endormi. Elle se prit le plaisir de lui caresser le front, effleurant ses cheveux.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle errait dans les rues de New York. Sa nuit passée au côté de Ryan défilait dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle partie travailler.

2h plus tard.

_« Allo ? »_

_« Debra ! C'est Mike »_

_« Bonjour Mike, j'ai un peu de retard mais je ne vais pas tarder à arriver. Des embouteillages. »_

_« Pas de soucis, c'était pour vous dire que nous sommes sur une piste ! »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Le rassemblement de ce soir, au gymnase, nous pensons que Joe prépare sûrement quelque chose »_

_« Ok, j'arrive_ »

Elle raccrocha. Accéléra.

Arrivée dans les bureaux, elle prit la direction de la salle de conférence. Là, Nick Donovan, l'analyste, Mike Weston et plusieurs agents discutaient, s'affairent.

_« Mike ! »_

_« Debra, vous allez bien ? »_

_« Dis moi tout. »_

_« Ok alors, on a revisionné l'enregistrement de cette fille qui se prenait pour « Annabelle Lee ». Elle citait sans cesse « le masque de la mort rouge »_

_« Continu»._

_« Je l'ai relu. « Le masque de la mort rouge ». C'est l'histoire d'une peste qui s'abat sur les habitants d'une ville. Ces habitants se réunissent tous dans un palais, pour se protéger de la mort. Joe et sa secte se prennent pour La Mort dans cette histoire. Ils vont donc tenter un meurtre de masse. Vu qu'il ne fonctionne que par métaphores... _»

Elle ne le laissa pas finir.

«D'où l_e centre d'évacuation, ce soir._»

Mike acquiesça. Une voix se fit entendre. « _Bien joué Weston._ »

Ce dernier se retourna. Il sourit. « _Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mike ! Ryan vous êtes là _»

Le cœur de Debra s'arrêta. Elle ne voulait même pas se retourner, elle ne pouvait pas le regarder.

_« Je suis là. Je ne m'en irait plus. Où vas-t-on ? »_

_« Au gymnase, d'ici 30 minutes. »_

_« Ok nous n'avons pas une seule minute à perdre_ » Debra éludait le problème. Elle passa entre Ryan et Mike, déclarant :

« _On se retrouve au parking dans 15 minutes. »_

_« Oui m'dame !_ » Mike était heureux d'avoir enfin quelque chose et d'avoir retrouvé Ryan.

Celui ci semblait ceci-dit pensif.

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur place. Des équipes du SWAT et du FBI se dispersaient de partout. Une véritable fourmilière prenait place autour du gymnase. Des périmètres de sécurité était placés, des hélicoptères survolaient la zone.

La nuit venait de tomber. Des civils apeurait déambuler dans le bâtiment. Dehors Debra et son équipe faisaient le point.

«_ Très bien, le centre d'évacuation est situé dans le gymnase. On estime qu'il y a environ une centaines de personnes à l'intérieur. La plupart sont venues de leur plein grès. Aucun d'entre eux n'a été recensé, il n'y a pas eut de contrôle d'identité, n'importe le quel d'entre eux peut faire partie de la secte _»

Plusieurs agents écoutaient Parker.

«_ Comment on s'y prend _» Demanda Turner

« _Laissons le SWAT se poster devant les issues mais on range les flingues, il faut éviter la panique_ » Continua Ryan.

Debra acquiesça. « _Formez des équipes de deux et traquez tout ceux qui vous semble suspect. Arrêtez les, on les interrogera après._ »

Une fois le discours fini, tous les agents se déplacèrent minutieusement dans le gymnase. Les minutes suivantes défilèrent à une vitesse affolante.

Ryan repéra un suspect. Les ténèbres envahirent la salle. Des gens tombèrent. Des cadavres s'entassaient. Mike avait vu juste. Les coups de feu fusaient. Beaucoup de blessés, beaucoup de morts.

Une demi heure plus tard, Ryan et Turner se retrouvèrent à l'entrée du bâtiment. Mike déboula, paniqué.

«_ Eh ! On a un problème ! Parker a disparu !_ »

Ryan tourna violemment la tête. Cette dernière se mit à tourner.

_Non... _

« _PUTAIN ! »_

_« Ryan, vous n'y pouviez rien ! »_

_« Il faut qu'on la trouve... » _Il blêmit.

Pendant ce temps, Debra reprenait doucement conscience. Ça bougeait, beaucoup. Elle ne voyait rien.

_Où suis-je ?_ Pensa t-elle. Elle se concentra. _Une voiture... Ça fait un moment qu'on roule._ Elle essaya de sentir, d'écouter le moindre indice. Une voiture, elle entendait la musique... Elle eut ce sentiment étrange. Vous savez, ce sentiment que vous avez quand vous écoutez minutieusement les paroles d'une chanson et que vous avez l'impression que celle ci à été écrite pour vous, pour l'instant présent.

« _Lorsque mon heure sera venue_

_Oublie le mal que j'ai fait_

_Aide-moi à laisser derrière moi, quelques raisons de te manquer_

_Et ne me rejette pas ._

_Et lorsque tu te sens vide_

_Garde-moi dans ta mémoire_

_Oublie tout le reste..._

_N'aies pas peur_

_De prendre mon pouls_

_J'ai partagé ce que j'ai été_

_Je suis fort en surface_

_Mais pas complètement_

_Je n'ai jamais été parfait_

_Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'a été_

_Oublie_

_Toute la souffrance à l'intérieur que tu as si bien appris à cacher_

_Prétends_

_Que quelqu'un d'autre peut venir et me sauver de moi-même_

_Je ne peux être qui tu es... _»

« _Ryan.._. » elle éclata en sanglot. On la bouscula. On la traîna. On l'enterra...

Au loin on pouvait entendre les cris désespérés de l'agent Parker, dont les minutes et l'oxygène étaient compté.

* * *

><p><span>Pendant ce temps, au FBI.<span>

Mike, Ryan et Turner retournaient la vidéo de surveillance dans tous les sens. Ils assistaient, impuissants, à l'enlèvement de leur amie. Mitchell, L'analyste du FBI prit la liberté de téléphoner à Debra, dans l'espoir qu'elle ai accès à son téléphone. Ce fut un succès. Les 4 agents entendaient maintenant la jeune femme.

« _Debra ? »_

_« RYAN ! Ryan, aidez moi... _» Elle pleurait, ça lui faisait mal.

« _Où êtes vous ? On vient vous chercher ! »_

_« J'en sais rien... Je suis enfermée dans une boite_ » Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

« _Quoi ? »_

_« Dans un... Je suis dans un cercueil en bois. Ils m'ont enterré Ryan _» Il n'y avait que lui.

« _Écoutez bien, vous allez tenir le coup et moi je vais venir vous chercher ! D'accord ? »_

_« Je vous en prie... faites vite..._ »

Mike cacha ses larmes. Ryan était mal. Debra essaya de leur donner un maximum d'indices sur sa position. Mike retraça la route, relia les indices. Turner leur annonça que la voiture du suspect avait été retrouvé. Les trois agents s'y rendirent sans attendre. Ils avaient 3 heures. 5 tout au plus. Tout s'enchaînait très rapidement. Mike et Ryan retrouvèrent le suspect et le fit avouer sous les coups et les menaces. Dans la voiture qui les conduisait vers Debra, cette dernière demanda à Mitchell de lui passer les garçons.

Elle voulait leur parler, au cas où. Il fallait qu'elle leur disent.

« _Debra ! »_

_« Je suis là... Ryan... »_

_« Mike est là aussi. »_

_« J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service. Appelez ma sœur.._. »

« _Hé ! On est bientôt là d'accord ?! _» Mike commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux

« _Dites lui que je l'aime. Ma petite sœur, Beth, et mes parents aussi. Elle saura comment les joindre. On peut pas dire que je sois proche de ma famille. C'est le seul regret que j'ai..._ » Dans cette dernière phrase elle espérait faire comprendre à Ryan son ressenti sur la nuit passé. Elle ne regrettait pas.

«_ Hé ! Arrêtez ! On arrive Debra ! Économisez votre oxygène.._. » Mike n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

« _Mike... Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien... restez tel que vous êtes_. »

Cette phrase acheva le jeune garçon.

« _S'il vous plaît, arrêtez un peu de parler, on est tout prés là !_ » Les mains de Mike tremblaient sur le volant, sa vision déformée par les larmes.

«_ Et Ryan... Cette vie, j'ai choisi de la vivre. Le FBI, je connaissais les risques, alors ce n'est pas votre faute...Ce n'est pas votre faute, ne prenait pas ça sur vous. Ce qui m'arrive n'est pas votre faute. Je connaissais les risques..._ »

« _S'il vous plaît, tenez le coup..._ » Ryan craquait complètement. « _S'il... vous.. plaît, tenez... le coup... »_ Il n'arrivait plus à parler. « _On serra la dans pas longtemps. » _

« J_'en suis certaine..._ » C'était ses dernières paroles à son collègue et à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle voulait lui dire une dernière chose mais elle raccrocha. On pu entendre en un murmure. «_Je vous aime_ »

Ryan et Mike arrivèrent sur les lieux du drame. Déterrèrent leur amie. Il a tout fait. Tout essayé. C'était trop tard. Ryan regardait Mike pleurer à côté de lui. Il s'effondra.

* * *

><p>«<em> Malgré tout, la vision que j'en eus fut rendu flou par le vent, le sable, par la distance, par des signaux contradictoire, par une communication déplorable, par un positionnement erroné et par la bêtise, la peur et l'ignorance, par le courage et la fierté mal placé. Par le mirage <em>» A. Swofford.


End file.
